Somewhere In Neverland
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Sequel to Barefoot Blue Jean Night: "Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall." Tangled up in the cheats of the world, Musa is determined to find herself in balance with humanity once again. With the help of her two new best friends, the Alfea Pub and music, she might be able to find that lost spark again; of course not without Riven that is.


Authors note: This is a sequel to Barefoot Blue Jean Night... I had reread the story recently and I actually hated it. My old, younger writing style is quite awful. None of the plot makes sense, but I want to recalculate for this story and make something to build off of it. It's going to have a lot of heavy romance twists throughout it with a lot of other issues as well. You all are probably going to be mad at me.

This story takes place during the summer before Musa's junior year of college and Riven and his friends had just graduated from Columbia. Note, Musa and Riven are not together at the beginning of the story. I'm awful, I know. I built such a great relationship between the two, however, it just isn't going to happen right now at the beginning of this story. This is more of a story about Musa and Riven finding themselves apart from one another and finding themselves once again together.

Anyways, Riven and his friends are in Gardenia for one last summer before they all move onto careers and whatnot. Musa's friends also are home from college, so here we go. Enjoy.

_Saturday, May 23rd_

_3:55_

_Alfea Pub_

"Hey Musa, wipe this down for me real quick!"

Musa turned her head to find a rag being tossed right into her face. Taken back and a quick-last-minute reaction she caught the rag. She rolled her eyes, before wiping down the ice and water rings that were sitting on top of the counter. Stretching out her arm, she reached for the water ring that was furthest from her. Once she was down, she tossed the rag underneath the counter.

"You're so domesticated," A deep voice spoke from behind.

"And you're an ass Andy," Musa scowled at him.

Placing his hands up in the air as a symbol for defense, "I do my best."

"Go get more ice in the cooler. We are going to need it tonight."

"We have plenty," Andy objected.

Musa glanced down into the cooler filled halfway of ice and placed her bony fingers into the ice. Quickly, she grabbed a handful and tossed the ice pieces in Andy's direction.

"You're such a child," Andy stuck his tongue out, "Grow up."

"I think we are going to need more," Musa grinned, rubbing her palms back and forth over the sides of her blue jean shorts, relieving herself of the excess water.

"This is why we have droughts. I hope you feel good about yourself."

With a rather large smile, Musa replied, "I always do."

Andy laughed as he turned around to head towards the back. Musa tuned his squeaky shoes padding against the tiles of the pub as the door opened. A chime echoed throughout the inside of the pub.

Musa lifted her head and glanced towards the door. Walking towards the counter was a man-who was not a regular, Musa noticed- dressed in a peach button up shirt, with a few buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up and a pair of black slacks. His appearance was very professional-like. He had blonde hair, that resembled a lions mane and his eyes were piercing gold. They probably would glow if the lights were turned off. Very remarkable, Musa thought.

"What is this place?" The man asked when he approached the counter.

"This is the Alfea Pub," Andy swooned in right next to Musa at the register. She gave him a slight eye roll and turned her attention back towards the rather attractive customer.

"Is it popular?"

"Do you even have to ask that? This place is booming!"

"Andy, why?" Musa shot him a questioning look.

"Well there is three people here," The customer rotated his body in a 360 turn to observe the entire pub. "And I am counting you two in my numbers."

"Hey did you see that tumbleweed go by?" Andy joked, playfully shoving Musa in the arm.

"I question why you even talk," Musa shoved back. "Ignore him. You are in the right place if you want cheesy fries or one of our classic drinks. If you want a five dine in meal with champagne you might want to go somewhere else."

He raised his eyebrow in their direction and analyzed the place and his surroundings by nodding his head up and down for approval. "I'll take an order of cheesy fries and what is your best drink?"

"The Musical Musa," Musa eagerly smiled, shoving Andy out of her way. "It's my own creation."

Quick on his feet, Andy intervened, "The Andrew Armiger."

"That sounds like quite the drink. Noble-esque."

"See Musa, he likes mine," Andy triumphed in glory.

The man grinned, "I'll take the Musical Musa."

"Ha. Take that Andy!" Musa lifted her one finger in the air in his direction and in a quick motion did a one to zero.

"We tally who buys the most of our drinks by the end of the night," Musa answered before the customer could ask. "If I win, he buys me a drink, if he wins, I buy him a drink."

"Only cause you're a girl talking to a man," Andy mumbled under his breath, loud enough for only Musa to hear him before turning away towards the kitchen fryers.

"He seems quite upset I didn't order his drink," The man laughed. Musa shook her head, ignoring Andy's pouting. Turning her body, she motioned towards the glasses. Grasping a cup, she took a small amount of ice and placed into the drink. Dousing the cup with Sprite soda pop, lemon flavored vodka and a shot of everclear, she shook the glass up back and forth and placed a lemon slice into the drink.

"Here you are, Andy went to start on the cheese fries for you," Musa set the glass onto the table in front of him. She propped her head up with her hands, leaning over the bar. She was incredibly bored and this had been her first customer since the lunch rush around noon. It was going to be a long night, but she wasn't willing to go home either.

"This tastes really good," Andy glanced up, putting a thumbs up in a approval. As good as it tasted, the alcohol burned down his throat. That was what he needed on his first official day in Gardenia, to get drunk at the local pub.

"It's delicious," The man raised his drink towards the air in a positive gesture towards Musa.

"I know," Musa grinned.

"I'm guessing you're Musa and the other is Andy?"

"Your guess is right."

"Musa, sounds Musical," he paused, "I like it."

"Thanks. And you are?"

Placing his drink back onto the counter, "Excuse my lack of manners. I am Jason. Jason Queen." He stuck his hand out and Musa accepted it, shaking it. His hands were soft and she held onto it a little longer than she should have, before pulling it back away.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you visiting for a business trip or something?" Musa asked, noting the dress apparel he was wearing. She knew just about everybody in Gardenia.

He looked down, glancing at his apparel, "Oh, I am now a teacher at Gardenia Heights. I am the new Music Director actually."

Musa raised her eyebrows and looked at him eagerly. "Music Director? Saladin finally retired?"

Taking another drink, Jason nodded his head. "He stepped down, he said he was getting older and couldn't handle anymore bad auditions."

Musa let out a heartedly laugh, it was Saladin who had helped her reach her dreams of becoming successful. "Oh Saladin. He was fantastic you know. You have a large shoe to fill. He was the one who helped me get into Julliard."

Taken back by her remark, Jason's eyes widened. "You go to Julliard? So you were the student he said that was currently going to Julliard."

"Mhm. I am in their department of Music. I compose, play, and sing. He talked about me? For real? I should have guessed when you walked in, you look like you are a musician. We have this distinctive quality to us. I can pick out a musician anywhere."

"That's incredible. I might have to call you for help for the graduating seniors. Yeah, he said you were quite the musician."

"Here are your cheesy fries sir," Andy set the tray of fries in front of him. The greasy smelled filled the air and Musa remembered how hungry she really was.

"Andy guess what," Musa talked-sang.

He rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Our friend, Jason over here, he took Professor Saladin's place in the Music Department here at Gardenia Hights."

Taken back for a moment, "Jason? I didn't know we were friends. But, congrats man that is awesome. Saladin was incredible. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten into NYU."

Jason smiled, "Thanks. I'm impressed. Both of you musical performers then?"

Musa grinned, "We sure are. Andy and I started playing every Saturday night in between drinks. He plays his guitar and I sing. Sometimes we do covers of songs and sometimes we sing what we compose together."

"Are you doing it tonight?"

Musa nodded her head up and down and smiled widely at the fact that someone was so interested in her music. It was rare to find someone so intrigued in what she does. "We sure are, you should stick around if you have time or come back around 10. That is when we get a lot of drunks and a large crowd."

"We are a great time," Andy wiggled his finger back and forth between he and Musa.

"I take it you two are dating?" Jason questioned between eating his fries.

Musa's face wrinkled up along with Andy's. "No we are just friends actually. Ironic story, a couple of years ago, he dated one of my good friends for a really long time. They were almost high school sweethearts."

Andy shrugged his shoulders before leaning over taking a cheese fry off of Jason's plate and sticking it into his mouth. Musa's eyes grew bigger and moved her arm to the left, hitting him in his stomach.

"Ouch," Andy protested.

"Apologize," She nudged him in his side.

Jason intervened in Musa's argumentative rant, "It's really alright. I don't need all of these myself anyways. I am trying to stay fit. Would you like any Musa?"

"No thanks, I too am trying to watch my figure. I have an audition in August for a role in a musical and I really want it. The more fit and leaner I am, the better actually."

"You are doing a great job at it, you look just fine," Jason commented, looking at Musa. She gave a slight blush before turning her body slightly facing the doorway.

"I am going to go to the back, I'll be back" Musa commented, turning around before saying anything else.

"Did I say something?" Jason questioned, chewing rapidly on a fry.

Grabbing another fry, Andy leaned in, "No, she's just moody and going through a hard time. You know how girls are."

Jason nodded his head and dug into the delicious mound of cheese and fries sitting in front of him. Andy didn't mind helping himself to the fries either.

_Sunday, May 24_

_1:04_

_Pennington Residence_

"This cover is sick," Andy said as lifted his guitar up, removing the strap encasing his neck and placed it next to him by the neck facing upwards.

"You two are really good, you know that," Jason commented sitting on the couch across from the two.

Musa smiled, "Thanks. I really love One Republic's new album. Their lyrics are fantastic!"

"Really though, thanks for the invite over. It's been nice to have something to do and some people to meet while I transition into moving here. I doubt I will have any real friends until I start teaching."

"Where did you move from anyways?" Andy leaned forward to listen.

"California."

"I went to California once, it was a family vacation with my family and the neighbor's family. I was in the sixth grade. I got stung by a jelly fish," Musa remembered, chuckling to herself.

"We actually have a vacation photo hanging on the wall to your left," Musa stood up, walking towards the wall and placed her finger underneath the frame attached to the wall.

Jason and Andy stood up to look at the photo. "That is your mom?" Andy questioned.

Musa nodded her head, "My mom, dad, me, Riven, and his two parents."

"Who is Riven?" Jason asked tracing his hands over the frame.

Ignoring the swirling feeling in her stomach, talking about him as a past memory, Musa frowned but quickly hid it with a pressed, fake smile. "His family and my family were good friends. They're my neighbors."

"Sounds like a good family vacation," Jason commented, observing the photo.

Musa walked away from the photo and threw her self onto the couch. She stiffened a yawn, "I need a nap already."

"You shouldn't have drank all of those shots last," Andy objected, sticking his tongue out.

"I didn't know a girl could drink so much tequilla," Jason laughed.

Musa rolled to her side, staring at the two guys, "Neither did I. I can't sing anymore, I feel so sick."

Musa laid on the couch as Andy and Jason picked up their guitars, strumming notes and singing out loud in unison to a country song. She started to feel her eyelids close and she cuddled herself up against the pillows on the couch. She smiled to herself; there was nothing better in her life then music and those that appreciated music. Music is what holds her together and keeps her from coming apart.

...

"Musa, hey, wake up," Jason placed his hand lightly on Musa's shoulder and slightly shook her.

Musa fluttered her eyes open to wake up to Jason standing above her shaking her shoulder. She winced her eyes as she was adjusting to the light. "What's going on?" She mumbled.

"Someone is knocking on your front door."

"Musa, get your lazy ass up. Seems like you have company," Andy threw a pillow in her direction.

Carelessly, she threw her arms in the air in defense of the pillow flying towards her face. Dissembled she sat up, glaring at Andy. "I hate you."

"Go see who is at the door already," He gestured, pointing towards the door.

"I'm coming," Musa hollered. Lifting her body up, she swayed her legs over the couch and planted her two feet on the ground. Using all of her energy, she pushed herself up and slowly trotted towards the door.

Pausing at the door, she opened it, wincing at the light blinding in. She raised her and and placed her hand above her eyes as a visor of some sort.

"Musa," A loud voice shrieked.

Before Musa knew what was happening, she was being thrown into a fit of hugs and cheers from a bunch of her friends.

"Hey," Musa mumbled, rubbing her hands through her messy hair and hugging Stella, Bloom, Flora, Layla, and Techna back. "Y'all are here, why?  
>Musa questioned.<p>

Stella frowned, backing away from Musa, "Are you not excited to see us?"

Musa blinked, "No I am- I just woke up from a nap actually."

Instead of letting everyone in the house, Musa took a step out on the porch actually to find all of her friends standing out there.

"Y'all are here," Musa laughed rubbing her eyes. She was partially excited, but she partially wasn't excited. Musa took in her surroundings and her eyes roamed through the group. Not only were the girls here but so were the guys. Brandon, Sky, Nabu, Timmy, and Helia were all standing together. Musa's eyes traced all around her friends and they landed on the one and only Riven Harrington. She felt ill just looking at him. She took a deep breath and focused her eyes back on Stella and bloom, ignoring Riven all together. She saw the quick flash of hurt in his face when she wouldn't look at him.

"What are you guys doing here anyways? Is Columbia out already?" Musa questioned.

Stella smiled, "Yeah we just finished up exams Friday and we packed and whatnot to move back home for the summer."

Musa smiled, pretending to be excited, "That is exciting."

"Musa you look a bit hungover," Brandon laughed stepping forward to get a hug.

"You are more than a hundred percent right," Musa accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around his body. She took in his refreshing cologne and he hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you," He whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too Brandon."

"Are you busy?" Bloom perked up, "We thought we could hang out and catch up."

Musa paused looking at all of her friends. "Actually yeah," Musa watched the looks on her friends faces turn from smiles into taken back, puzzling looks. "I'm sorry. If you guys would have given me a call first. Andy and Jason are inside and we have been doing music stuff all morning and-"

"Who?" Stella piped up.

"Andy as in my ex Andy?" Bloom chimed in, raising her eyebrows.

Musa widened her eyes, forgetting that she had never told Bloom that she and Andy had been spending a lot of time together. "Yeah, we work together. I thought I filled you in on that."

Bloom gave her a funny look, "No you didn't. I didn't even know you had a job. Where do you work anyways?"

Musa gave an apologetic smile, "The Alfea Pub. I'm a bartender there."

"You a bartender, since when?" A deep voice from behind the group spoke up and laughed bitterly.

Musa didn't even have to look that direction to know whose voice that was. She paused, not even knowing for sure whether or not to answer him. The Gods were on her side when Andy being Andy flung the door open and stepped outside.

"Thank God!" Musa and everyone else turned to look at Andy. "Jason over here was worried you had been abducted by some FedEx guy or something so he wanted to make sure you were still alive," Andy commented. He crossed his arms and flashed a smile, "Hey Bloom."

"Hi Andy," Bloom muttered, avoiding his looks. He was still obnoxious as always. Sky stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Bloom's side protectively.

Jason stepped outside as well, receiving several looks from the the large group of people. "Flash mob?"

Musa stiffened a laugh, "No, I wish though. That would be great."

"We can rearrange that," Andy winked in Musa's direction.

"Ignore them." Musa laughed and turned her attention back to her other group of friends. "Everyone this is Jason, he is actually the new Music Director here at Gardenia Heights. He is now taking Saladin's place."

Techna wrinkled her eyebrows, "The man finally retired."

"Right?" Musa pressed her lips together.

"Jason this is Bloom, Stella, Techna, Flora and Layla- she was supposed to dance at Julliard but she turned it down and went to Columbia instead. The guys over here are Brandon, Timmy, Sky, Helia, Nabu and uhh," Musa paused feeling the heat go to her face. "Riven. Everyone this is my friend Jason."

"And I'm Andy," Andy stepped down onto the sidewalk, throwing his arm over Musa's shoulders. He received many glares from Musa's friends. "Musa, I don't think your friends like me," Andy whispered into her ear. Musa laughed, shoving him off of her. "Not when you do stuff like this they don't."

"Nice to meet everyone. Did all of you attend Gardenia Heights like Musa?" Jason asked stepping down onto the sidewalk next to Musa and Andy. The amount of friends Musa had was overwhelming.

"No just us girls and Riven did," Stella responded.

"Oh so this was the family friend in your vacation photo hanging on your wall?" Jason commented in reference to Riven. "You definitely look older."

"Yeah, well I should. I'm not 13 years old anymore," Riven snapped back, ignoring whoever the hell this Jason guy was.

"Yep that's the one," Musa awkwardly shuffled her feet back and forth.

"You've got a great friend you know that? She's great," Jason flashed a smile to Riven, ignoring his tone of voice. Musa felt the heat rush to her face and she turned her head slightly looking away. This was not happening to her right now.

Riven nodded his head in Jason's direction.

"It's nice to meet you each and every one of you," Jason smiled.

"So Jason, how did you and Musa meet?" Brandon raised his eyebrows and asked in a protective manner.

"Funny story," Musa laughed, rubbing her hands through her hair. "We meet at the bar actually and it just fell into place."

"She made me her infamous Musical Musa. Quite the drink I must say."

"Jason and I would have hit it off better first if he would have drank my Andrew Armiger. Instead he chose Musa, but who wouldn't, she's the sexy female bartender and I'm just other bar tender who is unloved and unappreciated."

Musa turned around and whacked him in his stomach. "Andy now would be a good time for you to stop talking."

"Andy's a bunch of bull shit. That isn't all true. We talked music and he got sucked into Andy and I's friendship. And now here we are today, recording music for our new track."

"Really? That's uhh-interesting," Timmy commented.

Musa felt like she could die at any moment. Not only was this extremely awkard but Andy's comments and Jason's flattery was not helping the situation any.

"Look I'm uhh sorry, but I'll come over tomorrow. I'm sorry I would stay out here longer, but we actually have tickets to go to a One Republic concert and we actually need to get ready to go."

"That's fine sweetie, have fun," Stella said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Musa except for Riven and he watched her as she went into her house, trailing behind Andy and Jason.

"So am I the only one who thinks Musa is acting super weird?" Stella asked as she and the others trailed over to Riven's house. "I mean I'm her best friend and I have never heard of her being friends with them nor did she tell me she had a job as a bartender."

"I don't like her being friends with Andy. I actually hate him. And for that Jason guy, I don't like him either," Sky said.

"Andy isn't that bad. He's arrogant and he's an ass, but he isn't all bad," Bloom quietly commented before shrugging her shoulder with the look she received from Sky. "What? He would never do anything to hurt Musa intentionally."

"Well what do you guys expect?" Brandon questioned. "She's going to naturally find new friends outside of this circle. We all go to Columbia and we are on different class schedules and no offense, but Riven you are the last person she wants to see this summer. For all we know she is either dating Jason or Andy and just doesn't want to tell us because of what we will say. Not to mention, none of us have music in common with her and she is reaching out to someone who does. It's easy for her and she seems better than what she was doing, ya know?" Brandon shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, who cares? If she's happy, then that's great," Riven commented, ignoring the aching feeling that was digging at the inside of his chest. He had never felt so hollow and alone in his entire life.


End file.
